bsgofandomcom-20200223-history
Kratos's Reunion
Kratos's Reunion was 2016-17's Winter event which ran from 7 December 2016 to 10 January 2017. This event involved players flying into a radioactive nebula and collecting containers (purporting to contain nuclear warheads) which were around a space station located inside the nebula. These containers were then to be taken to the nearby freighters of their fleet where the containers could be exchanged for contaminated cubits which could then be exchanged for items, ammunition or ship paints from the Event Shop (in game called either Baltar's Lab (for Colonials) or Simon's Lab (for Cylons). Kratos's Reunion Description "The discovery of an ally that was claimed MIA as well as of an abandoned armory could give your faction the decisive advantage. But beware - the station is hidden in a radioactive nebula and the enemy will not let you recover its cargo without a fight." Kratos's Reunion Mission Briefing No 01.png|Event Briefing Salvage Containers Salvage Containers are scattered throughtout the radioactive nebula awaiting collection by players. Whilst they are the same size as standard salvage containers, these containers purport to contain nuclear warheads. The spawn at various locations within the radioactrive nebula at various points surrounding the space station. These containers cannot be damaged by weapons fire, but as they are supposeed to contain nuclear warheads, flak and point defence systems will not work in the Scavor system so that they do not detonate any of the warheads (this is an in built game mechanic). Players were expected to explore the nebula cloud, collect the containers, and then return them to the freighters waiting at their spawn point. To collect a container, a player had to fly their ship within 300 metres of the container, click on the container, and then click on the "Loot" button which would appear. The player's ship would then commence loading the container onboard (as a % bar showing the status of the loading wouild appear whilst this was happening). If a player moved beyond 300 metres from the container before the loading reached 100%, or if before loading reached 100% the player selected another target, then the loading of the canister would fail. Ships had a limit as to how many containers they could collect and have in their hold at any one time. The limits were - *Viper Mark II/Cylon Raider: 4 *Raptor/Heavy Raider: 6 *Raptor FR/Heavy Raider FR: 5 *Viper Mark III/Cylon War Raider Mk II: 5 *Rhino/Marauder: 7 *Viper Mark VII/Cylon War Raider: 4 *Raven/Malefactor: 3 *Scythe/Banshee: 7 *Glaive/Spectre: 9 *Maul/Wraith:10 *Halberd/Liche: 6 *Aesir/Fenrir: 12 *Vanir/Hel: 13 *Jotunn/Jormung: 15 *Gungnir/Nidhogg: 10 *Brimir/Surtur: 16. Ships could collect an unlimited number of containers per day, but could only carry the maximum numnber of containers as listed above. Players would have to turn in the containers at their freighters before they were able to collect any more. Contaminated Cubits Contaminated cubits are what player received for the salvage canisters they turn in. For each salvage container a player turned in (which they achievedby flying within 500 metres of one of their faction's freighters in Scavor, and clicking on the turn in canisters button), a player would earn 500 contaminated cubits. There is no other method by which players could earn contaimined cubits. Contaminated cubits could then be exchanged for rewards in the Event Shop, Baltar's Lab (for Colonials) or Simon's Lab (for Cylons). It should be noted that some of the event items could only be purchased by spending merits. Those which could be purchased with contaminated cubits could though also be bought with regular cubits (with regular cubits costing half the amound of contaminated cubits). Ammunition * 1,000 HE-D Rounds (+ 15% damage bonus) - 25,200 Contaminated Cubits/12,600 Cubits; * 1,000 HE-E Rounds (+20% damage bonus) - 800 Merits; * 1,000 HE-X Rounds (+ 25 dmage bonus and +15% power to use) - 7,500 Contaminated Cubits/3,750 Cubits; * 1,000 HE-D Medium Rounds (+ 15% damage bonus) - 13,200 Contaminated Cubits/6,600 Cubits; * 1,000 HE-E Medium Rounds (+20% damage bonus) - 1,200 Merits; * 1,000 HE-X Medium Rounds (+ 25 damage bonus and +15% power to use) - 15,000 Contaminated Cubits/7,500 Cubits; * 1,000 HE-D Heavy Rounds (+ 15% damage bonus) - 25,200 Contaminated Cubits/12,600 Cubits; * 1,000 HE-E Heavy Rounds (+20% damage bonus) - 1,600 Merits; * 1,000 HE-X Heavy Rounds (+ 25 dmage bonus and +15% power to use) - 30,000 Contaminated Cubits/15,000 Cubits; * 1,000 HE-D XL Rounds (+ 15% damage bonus) - 32,100 Contaminated Cubits/16,050 Cubits; * 1,000 HE-E XL Rounds (+20% damage bonus) - 2,000 Merits; and * 1,000 HE-X XL Rounds (+ 25 dmage bonus and +15% power to use) - 40,000 Contaminated Cubits/20,000 Cubits. Items * 25 Tech Analysis Kits - 36,000 Contaminated Cubits/15,500 Cubits; * 100,000 untits of Tylium - 12,000 Contaminated Cubits/6,000 Cubits; * 2,000 Merits - 57,000 Contaminated Cubits/28,500 Cubits; * 30 Comm Access - 27,000 Contaminated Cubits/13,500 Cubits; and * 20 Tuning Kits - 57,000 Contaminated Cubits/28,500 Cubits. Ship Paints (Colonial Players Only) * Kratos's Rise Paint for Glaive - 225,000 Contaminated Cubits/112,500 Cubits; and * Kratos's Shine Paint for Gungnir - 300,000 Contaminated Cubits/150,000 Cubits. Ship Paints (Cylon Players Only) * Kratos's Fall Paint for Spectre - 225,000 Contaminated Cubits/112,500 Cubits; and * Kratos's Darkness Paint for Nidhogg - 300,000 Contaminated Cubits/150,000 Cubits. Radiation and New Equipment This event saw the introduction of radiation contamination to the game. To collect salavage canisters, players had to fly into the nebula which enveloped the armoury station. However the nebual emitted radiation which could, after suffficent exposure, destroy the player's ship and kill the pilot. Once a player's ship started taking on radiation contamination, a loading bar would appear at the top of the player's screen which would increase as a player's ship was exposed to radiation. If the radiation exposure bar became completely filled (at which time the bvar would be completely red and flashing), a player's ship would start losing hull points. When the hull points reached 0 the ship would explode. This would result in player's ship dropping any of this system's salvage containers they were carrying. The only way a player could reduce their radiation exposure was to either: *Fly out of the nebula before their hull points reached 0 and wait for their hull points to restore, and their radiation exposure to reduce (which occurs simialrly to hull point restroration when not in combat); and/or *Players could equip and use the Radiation Control System hull equipment released for this event. It shouod be noted the lower down the station a player flew, the greater the radiation exposure suffered. Radiation Control Systems were introduced into this game with this update. Designed as hull slot equipment, this system operates similarly to damage control systems, namely that it requires radiation control packs to be able to use the systems. When the radiation control system, is used, it consumes one radiation control pack, which temporarily increases the ship's radiation resistance whilst also reducing the ship's radiation exposure. The radiation control systems were available in the following classes for the following prices - * Strike Ship Radiation Control System - 50,000 units of Tylium; * Escort Ship Radiation Control System - 100,000 units of Tylium; * Line Ship Radiation Control System - 200,000 units of Tylium; and * Capital Ship Radiation Control System - 250,000 units of Tyliumn. Players who used the event code gained all four radiation control systems along with 10 radiation control packs for each of the systems for free. Event Brackets Rather than being a complete free for all in Scavor, this event was designed in brackets so that players of comparable level would be fighting each other. When the event commenced the bracket levels were - *Levels 2 - 49 *Levels 50 - 89 *Levels 90 - 129 *Levels 130 - 164 *Levels 165 - 199 *Levels 200 - 255. On 12 December 2016, a hot fix saw these bracket levels changed to - *Levels 2 - 49 *Levels 50 - 89 *Levels 90 - 129 *Levels 130 - 184 *Levels 185 - 255. Players in Scavor would only ever see players (either Colonial or Cylon) who were in the same bracket as them. Unfortunmately though, system or open chat messages from players in other brackets who were also in Scavor would also show, thuse creating some confusion. Kratos's Reunion Titles There were 3 new duty titles added due to this event. Scavor Containers Exchanged *Unknown (Level 1) *Unknown (Level 2) *Container Trafficker (Level 3) *Container Merchant (Level 4) *Unown (Level 5). Scavor Containers Stolen *Container Bandit (Level 1) *Container Thief (Level 2) *Unknown (Level 3) *Unknown (Level 4) *Unknown (Level 5). Scavor Containers Collected *Unknown (Level 1) *Unknown (Level 2) *Container Chaser (Level 3) *Container Controller (Level 4) *Unknown (Level 5). Bonus code Use the bonus code "KRATOS2016" for some items that will come in handy during your Kratos's Reunion experience. Use of the bonus Code gave you the following: *Strike Radiation Control; *10 Strike Advanced RC Pack; *Escort Radiation Control; *10 Escort Advanced RC Pack; *Line Radiation Control; *10 Line Advanced RC Pack; *Capital Radiation Control; and *10 Capital Advanced RC Pack. This bonus code expired on 31 December 2016. Category:Events